Boyaku Tenshi
by Havoc Chan
Summary: Wounds of the heart can only be healed by love. Rated T for future chapters and language. Contains OC's. KakashiXOC SasoriXOC DeidaraXOC And much more!
1. Preview

This is a story called Boyaku Tenshi (Oblivion's Angel). It's an in-progress story centered on the lives of three OC Naruto characters Abirinu and Kerushii Tenshimaru, and Havoc Akasuna Aka Sango Hima. Half the credit of this story goes to my friend Amanda Dickinson, for without her help, Boyaku Tenshi wouldn't have even been created.

Itachi offers twin sisters, Abirinu and Kerushii Tenshimaru a chance to join the Akatsuki. Abirinu refuses, which causes her sister, Kerushii to choose between Itachi, and her sister. When Kerushii chooses to stay with Abirinu, Itachi is livid; he then kills the sisters' parents Ryokuro and Kaneko before their very eyes. The sisters then leave from Sunagakure to start a new life in Konohagakure. What happens when a girl named Havoc takes over the Akatsuki and finds out that the sisters know too much about the organization? Will Abirinu and Kerushii ever finally be happy, or will Havoc's interference make them officially lost their minds?

Rated "T" for future chapters. Please enjoy! And don't forget to review!


	2. Begginings

The forest was so much more peaceful than the sand. The wind moving through the leaves was quiet, calming. Not harsh in the least. Abirinu crouched low to the ground, enjoying it. She wished life could always be like this. No problems. She wished for things she would never be able to get back again. Her parents, Ryokuro and Kaneka, would they be proud of her, or what about Kerushii? Would she ever be the same again? She bit her lip and tried to hold back tears. Little did Abirinu know she was being watched from the nearby foliage by a pair of light blue eyes.

____

Meanwhile, in the confines of a hidden cave, somewhere in Sunagakure, the Akatsuki team was assembling. Havoc kept a straight face as her eyes scanned the figures in the darkness. Only twelve. Good. That meant her orders were being carried out.

A raspy voice broke the silence as Sasori spoke from inside his puppet, Hiruko. "One member is missing. Where is Deidara?"

Havoc only grinned. "You'll see soon enough. Just give it time."

____

Abirinu stood up and turned watching as Kerushii slowly came up the path toward her, blonde hair sticking out in all directions. Compared to Abirinu, she looked as if she had completely different genetics. They had the same eyes, both of them a deep purple, but that was where the similarities ended, the eyes of their mother. Abirinu was tall, slender, and very pale. She was always thought of as beautiful. She had very long and sleek black hair that right now, was blowing across her face. It was painful to look at Kerushii right now. Wild blonde hair, skinny, very short, she looked almost exactly like Ryokuro. Their parents had spent most of their lives trying to make the world better. Now they were long since forgotten by everyone but their daughters.

Abirinu took off her Sunagakure head band that hand been around her waist and stuffed it in her pack. She didn't need it anymore.

Deidara, who had been the owner of the earlier mentioned light blue eyes, was officially not having fun anymore. The surrounding plants were getting caught in his long yellow blonde hair, and he kept tripping over various objects such as rocks and tree roots, and all of this to keep tabs on these two sisters.

"Havoc is going to regret sending me on this mission, un. My hair is a mess…" The blonde ninja was not doing his best job of being stealthy.

"Hurry the hell up Kerushii I get more nervous by the second. I don't want to be stuck in this forest forever. We need to find somewhere to stay. I'm tired of not having a roof over my head." Abirinu was annoyed, and was now taking it out on her sister. They were nearing a village, most likely Konohagakure. She felt out of place going to a different ninja village, almost like a betrayer. But they had needed to start over, forget the Akatsuki and to forget Uchiha Itachi most of all. The image of her beloved father and mother, dead, bit into her like a lash. She grabbed Kerushii's arm, hard and started pulling her along. Kerushii was startled by Abirinu's actions and started walking faster after that, not wanting to anger her elder sister anymore. Abirinu had become a Jonin at a younger age than she had. The tall raven-haired kunoichi was a scary force to reckon with when pissed off. You did not want to battle with her. Abirinu continued to haul her sister. She felt as if they were being watched, and she didn't like it.

However, Deidara wasn't the only one watching the Tenshimaru sisters. A curious ninja, all his face covered save one eye, was also studying Abirinu and her sister.

"Sorry it's sort of cut off…bad place for it to end I know, but this story is all mashed together, and doesn't really have chappies, so bear with me please!"


End file.
